


夜袭

by Amy_Lei



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_Lei/pseuds/Amy_Lei
Summary: 备注：Xanxus/Squalo（前后有意义）时间线是在未来篇后，两人获得了十年后的老夫老妻记忆。两人已经在一起。一切与战斗值不符的描写都是剧情所需，请勿当真。我们S娘可屌了。这！是！辆！走了剧情的（？）PWP！警告：有羞辱性语言、殴打、流血、蒙眼、惩罚倾向等元素请慎重考虑后再上车（虽然我觉得尺度海星？）人间自有真情在，相信X爹相信爱OOC和BUG都是我的锅，渣作者在此提前土下座





	夜袭

**Author's Note:**

> 备注：  
> Xanxus/Squalo（前后有意义）  
> 时间线是在未来篇后，两人获得了十年后的老夫老妻记忆。  
> 两人已经在一起。  
> 一切与战斗值不符的描写都是剧情所需，请勿当真。我们S娘可屌了。  
> 这！是！辆！走了剧情的（？）PWP！
> 
>  
> 
> 警告：  
> 有羞辱性语言、殴打、流血、蒙眼、惩罚倾向等元素  
> 请慎重考虑后再上车（虽然我觉得尺度海星？）  
> 人间自有真情在，相信X爹相信爱  
> OOC和BUG都是我的锅，渣作者在此提前土下座

 

 

 

起初，Xanxus以为那是一只鸟。

 

叩叩——叩叩——

 

吵闹得像是烦人麻雀张舌嘶鸣，又或者是一只肥硕的鹦鹉用它坚硬笨拙的鸟喙敲打窗扉。Varia里没人会完全陷入深眠，对外界声响极为敏感。因此哪怕那是极细微的声音，飘进Xanxus的耳朵也如同惊天闷雷。

 

吵，想杀人。

 

Xanxus翻了个身，伸手一抽后脑勺垫着的松软枕头，猛地朝窗边扔去。在一声闷响后，那声音不但没有减小，反而更加急促。他将压在枕头底下的手枪握在手里，黑着脸从床上一跃而起，作势就要一枪崩了那只聒噪的“鸟”。

 

然而那并不是“聒噪的鸟”，而是“暴躁的鲛”。

 

Varia的雨守单手挂在窗沿，左手的假肢砰砰敲着经过强化的防弹玻璃。刚下过一场雨，雨水夹在他银色的发丝中，像极了清晨挂在嫩叶上的露珠。Xanxus眯眼一瞧，顺手推开窗。不知出于何种心思，他伸了只手，冷眼望着他的雨守。

 

然而Squalo并没有如他所愿搭上那只手，反而一下拍开——用一种受辱般的神情。他借着Xanxus开窗的空荡一撑露台，凌空翻入卧室。

 

“混蛋，我叫得嗓子都要哑了！”他抱怨道。

 

水气和泥土的气味混合在一起，掠过鼻尖。Squalo擦过他肩膀的那一刹那，Xanxus熟稔一抓，揪住了滑腻如鱼尾的发端；再熟稔得一拉、熟稔得一抵——Squalo整个人都栽倒在地，背上压着Varia的雄狮。

 

“你吵醒我了，垃圾。”

 

Xanxus的声音如同被火灼烧过，低沉而沙哑。他的手指在被雨淋过的Squalo看来炙热干燥。指腹贴着发尾滑至后颈，贴上潮湿冰冷的肌肤。Squalo从喉间发出如同野猫般的咕噜声，抿着唇并不打算哄他脾气怪异的首领。

 

意料之中的沉默。一股无名怒火从Xanxus的心底升腾而起。他不知这怒气从何而来，也并不打算阻止它蔓延。他就着姿势的便利屈膝顶上Squalo柔软的腰侧，丝毫没有因为他和自己的关系而留情。

 

Squalo被踹至墙角，瘦削的脊背恰好抵上冰冷的墙面。他啧了一声，皱眉道：“唔.....你又发什么疯？”

 

Xanxus站起来走到他面前，居高临下望着他的情人兼下属。他揪住Squalo的长发，将他的头微微抬高。他黑曜石一般双眼闪着猩红的光芒，眉间藏着几缕怒意。

 

“我还轮不到让一个垃圾来评价。”

 

“那和垃圾谈恋爱怎么算......嘶！别扯！混蛋boss！老子的头发很难保养的好吗！”Squalo吃痛一声，完好的右手下意识攀上Xanxus的指节。皮肤相触的地方仿佛有电流窜过，电得Squalo微微刺痛。

 

“垃圾，为什么半夜爬我窗。”Xanxus冷声质问，“任务目标呢？”

 

“死了！”Squalo没好气地回道。他偏过头，避开Xanxus审度的目光，“擦了点皮，不想被死人妖念上一整晚，找个捷径而已。贝尔的房间太多线，摸黑爬太烦；列维的房间打死老子也不会去；玛蒙长期半夜三更数钱，还不如不去......”

 

他态度极差，整个人像是桶随时会爆炸的火药。Xanxus轻哼一声，另一只手突然向前一探，粗暴扯开Varia制服的上衣扣。“擦了点皮？”他看着那被层层绷带裹住的腹部。因为之前被突然袭击，雪白的绷带被一大片殷红的血浸湿。

 

被当场戳破谎言，Squalo脸上浮起一层薄薄的红晕。然而死鸭子嘴硬这条行事原则被他刻入了骨子里，他回击道：“一群渣滓而已，这伤口只是看着可怕。”

 

“竟然被一群渣滓逼到这个地步，终于要从大垃圾退化成底层垃圾了么？”Xanxus松开Squalo的手，复又起身背对着他的雨守。Varia的首领双手抱胸，坚硬的手枪就夹在他的胳膊与胸膛之间。

 

“喂！什么叫退——”

 

Squalo未说完的话被硬生生阻断在嘴边。就在他说话的那一瞬间，Xanxus转身给了他一拳。他的力气本就大，偏偏Squalo对他毫无防备。Varia的雨守被这一圈直接击倒在地，后脑勺重重砸在地上。

 

“我不想听任何狡辩，失败就是失败。”Xanxus叉开腿跨坐在Squalo身上，揪着他的头发说道，“垃圾，你还没那个资格撒谎。”

 

口腔内脆弱的粘膜嗑上锋利的牙齿，从细小的伤口中冒出无数血珠。Squalo的舌头一一舔过，将血味吞入腹中。他大声嚷道：“混蛋boss！你这是独裁！”

 

“不想要独裁就去找那个乳臭未干的小鬼。”Xanxus单手掐着他的脖子，另一只手竟开始脱那件湿透的皮质外套。听见他这句话，Squalo突然安静下来。他的脸贴着冰冷的瓷砖地面，脸颊上还残留着被Xanxus打了一拳后的淤青。

 

“......”

 

“喂，大声点，我听不见。”Xanxus说道。

 

“......就算再过十年，老子也不会离开的啊.......”

 

Xanxus掐着他的手松了点，连带着他脱衣服的动作也缓了缓。“哼，不过一个垃圾......”他呢喃道，却将Squalo整个身子翻转过来。从刚才他就在想，为什么会如此愤怒狂躁。他个人的性情是回事，但显然还有些别的催化剂加速了怒火的蔓延。

 

那些催化剂——那些他原本该讨厌的、被称为羁绊的东西。他真的是因为Squalo蹩脚的谎言而愤怒？亦或是——他愤怒这个家伙如此不在意自己的身体情况？

 

“Superbi Squalo，你的命是老子的。”

 

他终于把那烦人的外套扯下。

 

“谁动了老子的东西，就必须承受愤怒之炎的惩戒。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Squalo并不害怕黑暗。他身处黑暗之中，亦追随黑暗——准确的说，Xanxus不是黑暗，是在黑暗中诞生的光明。但现在这个局面，黑暗反而增加了他的不安。

 

Xanxus说完那句话后，不由分说，扯着他的头发就往床边走。Squalo立马意识到自家boss想做什么。起初他还有闲心骂了句“精虫上脑”，随后Xanxus却一把火将他的外套烧得只剩下一块破布。

 

这个......挥霍无度、奢侈浪费的混蛋！

 

Squalo还没来得及说出这句话，就被那块尚还温热的黑布蒙住双眼。Xanxus的手指滑过他湿润寒冷的脸颊，带走少许雨水。他的左手义肢不知何时被Xanxus取下来随意丢在地上，剑刃坠地的声音狠狠砸在他心上。

 

被移除武器令Squalo有一瞬间弱点暴露的错觉。随后他意识到他是否暴露弱点并不重要。只要Xanxus想，他能立刻在对方面前自刎。

 

黑暗夺走剑客引以为豪的视力，却增强了他的其他感官。Squalo从没像现在这样认真倾听Xanxus脱衣服时布料与皮肤相互摩擦的窸窣声、Xanxus的膝盖陷入柔软床垫时的吱呀声、Xanxus因情欲而与平常不同的呼吸声——所有关于Xanxus的一切声音如浪潮朝Squalo扑来，将他搅得天翻地覆。

 

Xanxus触摸他胸口时的手指比之以往更加粗糙，他甚至能勾勒出他指上的纹路；Xanxus的牙齿咬住他的喉结，用力大得仿佛野兽噬咬猎物的脖颈；Xanxus的那只手——那只滑至胯部的手——握住了他早已隐隐挺立的性器。

 

“混、混蛋.....别摸那里！”他慌忙说道。虽然在任务中受的伤确实不重，他这副淋过雨后的身体还是太虚弱。刚才的反抗是最后的机会，如今他就像是刀俎上的鱼肉，任人宰割。Varia首领的手掌布满老茧和伤痕。当它贴上敏感的柱身、上下撸动，对“双目失明”的Squalo来说是灭顶的快感。

 

他撑不了太久。且不说Xanxus对他的敏感处有多熟悉，光是“手的主人是我追随一生的人”这个事实就足以让他瞬间达到高潮。他伸出唯一完好的手握住Xanxus的手腕，不知算是羞耻推让还是盛情邀请。

 

他的长发被汗水染湿，凌乱散在床单上。牙齿和嘴唇在他的脖子上留下数道咬痕，Squalo暗想，这下第二天铁定要被死人妖念上一整天。他能就“皮肤留疤”一事说上三天三夜。

 

“垃圾，专心。”

 

Xanxus的声音在他耳边响起。热气如羽毛般掠过他的耳廓，滚入耳内。他克制不住颤抖了一下，阴茎顶端的冠状沟恰好顶上Xanxus的指甲。“唔嗯——”Squalo闷哼一声，手指并在一起，用力攥住对方的手。

 

“啧，太快了。”

 

这次的声音离他有些远。Squalo凭借模糊的记忆依稀推断出Xanxus在往床头柜挪动。而床头柜里放着——

 

微凉的液体和手指刺入穴内的那一刻，Squalo哑然失声。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

事情是如何演变到这一步的？

 

Squalo受伤的腹部隐隐作痛，他打赌伤口已经崩裂。但长久的极端作战环境练就他极强的忍耐力，哪怕绷带已被染红一部分，他也只是感到无力虚脱——哦，还有疼痛。该死的疼痛。“哈啊......别、别顶那么深！”他跪趴在床上，被迫承受来自Xanxus的猛烈撞击。

 

火热的性器擦过敏感的肉壁，如同火焰一般将他的身心灼烧殆尽。他们并非没有做过——事实上，他们已经做了太多次。多到他熟悉Xanxus的每一个眼神、Xanxus熟悉他的每一次呻吟。Xanxus是愤怒火焰的化身，总有一天他会被火焰烧尽一切血肉。

 

而他甘之若殆。

 

Xanxus的动作十分粗暴，每次都全部退出再全部进入。他似乎毫不怜惜有伤在身的Squalo——既是惩罚，何须怜悯？但他贴着Squalo的脊背时心脏跳动得如此快；手与手交叠，十指相扣得如此紧；舔舐他耳垂的舌头又是如此滚烫。

 

黑暗与火热支配了Squalo的意识。他如同缺水的鱼，大张着嘴企图获取足够多的“冷静”。然而他非但没能冷静下来，反而随着Xanxus的撞击更加失控。来不及咽下的唾液沿着脖颈落在床单上。Xanxus将他长长的银发攥在手里。他攥得如此紧，像是握着什么稀世珍宝。

 

——稀世珍宝？

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

一直到最后释放的那一刻，他们都没有对彼此说上一句能称作“情话”的东西。但Squalo不在乎这个，Xanxus则是万分厌恶那些肉麻的遣词。他们躺在一张床上，赤裸的身躯纠缠在一起，结结实实睡过了后半夜。

 

这场夜袭的后果是Squalo感冒发烧躺了一整天。Xanxus少见地没有闹脾气，只是整个Varia结结实实挨了一次“24小时低气压苟活体验”。那之后一个月内，Varia的雨守没再穿过同款式的作战服。而首领的窗户外也再无“小鸟”光临。

 

只是一个月后，该吵的吵该爬的爬该做的做。

 

一切一如往昔。


End file.
